1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to operation systems for test probes, and more particularly to a system for operating a differential probe.
2. Description of Related Art
A test probe may be a physical device used to connect electronic test equipments, such as an oscilloscope, to a device under test. The test probe can transmit signals from the tip of the probe to the oscilloscope to perform a test. Different types of test probes may be used to acquire different signals, such as differential probes, which are optimized for acquiring differential signals. Differential probes must provide two signal paths that are as nearly-identical as possible, matching in overall attenuation, frequency response, and time delay. A modern differential probe usually has two metal extensions which can be adjusted by operators to touch two points on the device under test. It is a challenging and troublesome task because the two points may be very close, and the distance between the two metal extensions must be changed according to the distance between the two points, which may cause testing error.